Earth Explanations
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: This is a random story about perverted stuff and Star asking about it. may or may not be Rob/Star in future
1. Chapter 1

Earth Explanations

A/N: Okay my friends are very perverted so I'll post variations of their jokes on here because I want to xD. This is an actually thing one of them said while we were driving to Mc Donald's.

Chapter 1: Work It Harder (The beginning)

There were many things that confused poor Starfire of the Teen Titans, but for all of those there was me (her best friend), Robin, to explain them to her. But of course there were always thing that I didn't even want her thinking about but because she lived in a giant T with 4 other people, and 3 of them were boys (but only 2 of them were immature) she was bound to hear a perverted comment or joke.

In fact at this very moment she had that curious look (and what an adorable look it was) on her face because Cyborg had made a very perverted joke while they were listening to "Harder, better, faster, stronger" by Daft Punk.

_Work it harder... do it faster... more than ever, our work is never over._

One line and Cyborg just had to use it to embarrass me and he did it only one sentence: "So you and Star must say a lot of that." And wait for it…

"Robin, what does Friend Cyborg mean?"

"Ya see Star, um it means…" I could hear Beast Boy snickering. I'll double the training for both of them.

"Yeah Robin, Tell the girl what it means" Make that triple the training and 5 laps around the tour.

"He's being perverted Starfire. Remember what I told you? Just ignore him and don't ask Robin questions about this, he's becoming really red." My savior Raven, Thank God.

"I'm sorry friend Robin; I didn't mean to embarrass you." Star was being so innocent and sweet about this

"It's um, okay Star"

A/N: So yeah I know it had no plot and was stupid but please review! Or I'll kidnap someone then send the evil magic sock of sour apples to ATTACK YEW!


	2. Thats What she Said!

Earth Explanations

A/N: for anyone who cares here is the new chapter! Finally updated :D

Chapter 2: That's What She Said

"Pleeeease! I can't do this by myself!" whined Beast Boy, he needed a second player on the game he was playing so he was currently asking Raven. Cyborg looked at Raven who seemed to be ignoring the changeling then said just so Raven couldn't hear it, "That's what she said" they erupted in laughter as I felt (much to my regret) Starfire's curious eyes on me. I turned to her slowly, trying to think of a answer to the question I knew was coming. "Robin, what does Cyborg mean?" I thought up hundreds of answers in my head but I finally decided on one, "He means that a girl he knows or knew had said the same phrase before." I closed my eyes as she thought over what I said. 3...2...1... "Who is the girl that you have heard say the same phrase as beast boy?" Cyborg got a mischivious look in his eyes.

"Well lil lady, I've heard quite a few girls say that to me" he said with a cocky grin "but the question is, has _robin_ ever heard a girl tell him that?" Oh no. He did not just do that. Argh, her eyes were on me again...

* * *

if you couldnt tell,this is in Robins POV. Sorry for the short chappie! It'll be better next chapter


	3. Whatever chapter this is :p

A/N: whoa, it's been a bit. I'm updating all my stories so here goes an attempt at humor. In Robin's POV

Chapter (idk): It melts your brain!

* * *

I was just innocently playing a fighting game with Cyborg, when the doors swished open. I waited for some words that could verify who had came in. when they didn't come, I assumed it was Raven

"Hello Raven" I causally said. I heard footsteps and felt warm breath on my cheek.

"I am definitely not Raven, my dear Robin" Whispered the voice that was sending shivers down my spine. I looked over at Cyborg, who was gaping and pointing at something behind me. I slowly turned around and stared. It was Starfire. In a tube top, booty shorts and she was wearing _make-up_. Bright red lipstick, green eye shadow (which made her eyes look good), and mascara. Her hair was puffed up and curled. She looked gorgeous, and I couldn't help but stare.

"Star… what are you wearing?"I asked. She pouted…adorably!

"You dislike it, Robin?" I couldn't say I didn't… but I had one more question.

"Where did you see that…outfit?" She glowed and grinned

"A most amazing show called _Jersey Shore_!"

I looked over at Cyborg. Uh-oh….

* * *

A/N: YAAAY! I LURVE YOU ALL :)


End file.
